Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-29 = q - 5$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-29 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -29 &=& q - 5 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 {+ 5} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -24$